In order to connect a plurality of optical fibers to an optical device (an optical oscillator, an optical amplifier, an optical switch, or the like), an optical fiber array that aligns and fixes the plurality of optical fibers is used. With an optical fiber array holding a plurality of optical fibers being fixed to an optical device, the plurality of optical fibers can be connected to the optical device all at once. This eliminates labor for connecting optical fibers to an optical device one by one and can facilitate connecting work.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical fiber array formed by arranging optical fibers in V-shaped grooves provided in substrates and interposing the optical fibers between the two substrates. Patent Literature 2 discloses an optical fiber array formed by arranging optical fibers in a mold, flowing an ultraviolet (UV) curable resin into the mold, curing the UV curable resin, and then removing the mold. The optical fiber array disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 may accurately align and fix a plurality of optical fibers.